Strongest Under The Heavens 2 -Bleed Into The Night-
Psycho Dive Sanger smiled. Despite his calm exterior, he was shaking with excitement inside. This girl... He vanished, appearing in the middle of the ring, motioning Kisara to join him. She seemed hesitant, but obliged. "AND HERE IT IIIIIIIIIIIS! THE FINALS! SANGER FAIR! KISARA DAIKOKU! WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, YOU CAN BEGIN!" Sanger raised his hand into the air. "Restia Excellar Ziodyne. Halucinatio." From this command, seen only by him, a sphere of influence covered the entire stadium. "WOW! SUCH A QUICK AND PRECISE AND QUICK STRIKE BY SANGER! KISARA IS ON THE GROUND!" Kisara, in the illusion, quickly stood up and threw a punch at Sanger at blistering speeds; though of course, since her eyes weren't glowing red, it was probably not going to do much damage. Kisara, in reality, focused on Sanger. "...Huh? The hell did you just do? This isn't ordinary magic, that's for sure..." Sanger chuckled as his illusionary self deftly dodged Kisara's onslaught. "It's illusiory magic of Mundus Magicus. And it's simple. We're not fighting in this ring. Why bother? It will just hold us back. I want to see what you can do, and therefore, I put on this show for the audience and the announcer." Kisara was surprised. "...O-Okay then. Why though?" "We're going to have a battle at full power." Sanger replied, as if it was obvious. He was interested in this stupid girl? "We'll be heading into a mental dimension of my creation, and I will test you. I expect you to hold nothing back from me. With this, I will show you who you really are, and find out if you are worthy to take on the mantle I will give you." Kisara nodded. "Okay, then. But whaddya mean, 'show who I really am'?" She retained a neutral stance, not really caring about the fight, but more about discovering who she really was. Sanger glided over to her, and extended his hand. "Take my hand, and come with me." After a brief moment of hesitation, Kisara responded in kind, taking Sanger's hand. "...This may seem completely out of nowhere, but here's a useless bit of trivia: I've never actually held anyone's hand before without the intent of hurting them." Sanger smiled warmly to the girl. "Then I am already changing you." The ground beneath them began to glow. "Restia Excellar Ziodyne. Τι βλέπω στο μυαλό μου, είναι αυτό που βλέπετε στη δική σας! Στροβιλιστείτε μαζί μου, μέσα στις εσοχές των μου πραγματικότητα. Νου συγχώνευση." The glow enveloped them, and both of their consciousnesses began to merge, or, rather, Kisara's was assimilated by Sanger's and dragged with him into an empty, formless space. "Welcome." He said, gesturing around to the nothingness. "To my mental world." Kisara seemed...well, surprised. It wasn't abnormal for somebody to be surprised at THIS. "...Whoa." Still, she was jealous that there was a better mage than her, besides Mizuzu. "Now..." He looked around the nothingness they were floating in. "Why don't you decide where we are? This is, after all, your party." Kisara began to think. "...Hmm, how about..." This was a no-brainer. "...How about back home?" In a flash of light, the two returned to what was, essentially, Kisara, Mina, and Marin's home. Around the two were grassy mountains, surrounded by flowing water. The building that the three stayed in, which was above the circular meeting place where the students met in, decreased in width as it reaches the ground, tall spires protruding from the roof. Two lengths of golden chain connected the castle to twin peaks. Truly a majestic sight to behold, if there was one. "Very nice. I see you possess sentimentality." Sanger invited her to take a seat on the grass, as he sat down as well. "You, Kisara...you are truly interesting. I know things about you that would make your straight pink hair curl. Interested?" Kisara, quickly, and bluntly, answered the man's question with a swift "Yes, of course, tell me!" Sounded like she was desparate. Sanger smiled, a bit darkly, at her eagerness. "I've seen many things in your head. Many things you don't even remember. You were one of the best among the child soldiers that fought in the D'natia War. When you were barely ten years old, you became the leader of the small girl's unit." His eyes seemed to be comparing the girl from the story he was telling, the the girl that sat in front of him. The difference was astounding. "At the time, your outstanding kill record earned the nickname, Jack the Ripper. When the war ended, you disappeared from the relief center. I wondered what happened to you... I should've known the government would erase your memory, and send you to another family. And yet, here you are...." She was taken aback in utter shock; her eyes became dull and listless for a brief moment. "...Me?" A violent flash ran through her mind, as numerous dark memories began to resurface; all at the same time. Memories, figments, everything, it all flowed through her mind, causing her brain to ache tremendously as she dropped to the ground, clutching her head. "....Agh! Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...!!" Everything came back to Kisara. She was shown Hollywood action films daily for "image training," and she was given food mixed with gunpowder containing toluene to make her more controllable. Her only purpose in life was to fight, win, and die eventually; all at the tender age of nine. But one particular thing came back to her...an intense desire. She needed to kill something, and kill it quick. Once she'd done the deed, she'd destroy something else, again, and again. She needed to murder. "Hello...Jack." Sanger smiled, welcoming this new change in personality. Flickering Darkness Kisara clutched her head in pain, looking up at the greying skies. "I knew something was...off. After growing up and absolving myself of my past, I thought I could walk off the battlefield into a normal life. But here I am, surrounded by death, and arguing philosophy with people like you. I told myself this was about justice, about protecting the weak." Her voice deepened slightly. "But I...was wrong." "I learned young that killing your enemies felt...good. Really good. Marin, Mina...they helped me. They helped me forget the devil inside. But ahaha...who am I kidding?" Kisara straightened up and punched the ground, her voice becoming more erratic. "I was BORN to kill! The bit about my weapon....that 'means of justice' bullshit? I guess I needed something to keep my true self in check when I was knee-deep in bodies." Kisara cackled, "But you—all this—is a wake-up call to what I really believe! What I REALLY am..." Kisara's normal peaceful yet muddled with doubt azure eyes turned a haunting crimson as she stood to her feet. "I'm saying...Jack is BACK!" Sanger removed his hood, revealing a long sheet of purple hair that was tied back in a ponytail, and he looked at the insane child before him. He was no longer smiling. "It was difficult, when I looked into this child's mind, to get a true glimpse of the darkness inside. That's why I had to draw you out here, into the open, Jack. And now that I lay my eyes on you...you are truly garbage." Even as he sent insults towards this girl, he remained quite calm. Surprisingly calm, even. "This child has recently become a puzzle I'm very interested in solving." As he took a stance, his cloak began to flutter. "And now, I will force you back into the recesses of her mind. Your life is now in my hands, Jack the Ripper." Kisara gripped her special, golden staff. It's touch was cold and metallic; almost cool. Her crimson eyes seemed to burn a hole in it's iron structure; though in a swift, ruthless motion, she managed to snap it in half on her knee brutally, before discarding it's remains remorselessly. BANG! Kisara launched her small body forward like a powerful, feminine bullet, slamming towards Sanger with completely foul killing intent; she wanted to rip a hole straight through him through sheer force and speed- her greatest aspects. Sanger smiled as he stood in placed, and quickly surrounded by a strong, defensive shield of wind the moment Kisara's force hit, stopping her body dead on. His smile never left as he extended his hand. "Restia Excellar Ziodyne. Sagitta Magica, Series Lucis!" No incantation, simply the spell name and type, Sanger released several strong arrows of light at pointblank range towards Kisara. "..Tch!" Kisara, as if on an instinct, had managed to dodge this blow in a stunning raw display of acrobatics that was seen as unnmatched; bobbing and weaving around the attacks- all of this, even though it was point-blank! How she managed to do that...really did boggle the mind. Sanger, however, was far from confused, closing in and placing a finger on her forehead. "Restia Excellar Ziodyne. ''Unde factum est ut inane, expelle tenebris. Cum tempus fuerit, et revertar. Fata tibi commendo. Umbra Signationem." Kisara's...mind froze up, voided as her haunting crimson, vibrant eyes, became their regular emerald as she slumped to the ground, panting heavily. "Haa....haaa....what just...happened?" Almost, as if nothing had happened; and only Sanger was the one in the know. "Jack and I went out dancing." Sanger replied airily, helping her stand on her own feet, yet allowing her to use him as an aide in keeping on those feet. "Are you alright? Jack's gone for now...sealed away within the recesses of your subconciousness." Kisara was still somewhat shaky. "...The hell are you, really?" "Well..." He seemed to struggle over what he was about to say next. "Kisara....I am your father." "..." "...?" "...!?" "The fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-" Kisara screamed to the skies; "Friggin' serious?! My parents died! How the-what the-who the!?" Sanger laughed, and wiped a few tears away from his eyes. "You...that reaction...you are quite gullible, aren't you?" Kisara looked at Sanger with red cheeks and fierce eyes; yeah, it was obvious that she was really, really angry by now. "...B-Bastard...!" The young woman attempted to strangle Sanger in her rage. Sanger vanished, as if ducking away before appearing a bit of a ways away. "Calm down, Kisara." He was still smiling as if he wanted to laugh but was restraining himself. "What if I said I was able to help you? Help you control that darkness? Control and surpress Jack?" This all dawned upon Kisara. "...Wait, you can help me?" She didn't even wait a moment. "...Okay, help me surpress this darkness, will you?" Sanger slid a hand through his hair. "You are impatient. I will teach you, but first, I want to see what you can do. Your Earthland Magic vs my own, Western Magic. We will have our skirmish here and now, and I will see if you can take it. I don't take on an apprentice everyday, you know." Kisara hesitated for a second. "....Heh." A small smirk crossed her lips. "Sounds like a plan." She actually didn't need her staff; in fact, it was merely a power limiter for her true prowess. "Then come." Sanger beckoned the girl her way. "Show me the power of the child I will take on as my own." Kisara decided to start off small, launching a triad of fireballs towards Sanger while dissapearing as if she was teleporting, reappearing above him to launch another fifteen; a multidirectional onslaught. Sanger easily brushed these flames away, and once again, at the moment of impact, ''Flans Paries Aerialis was activated, stopping Kisara's onslaught and blowing her into the air. Sanger's reflexive magic was seemingly too tough for this child to get through. "Restia Excellar Ziodyne. ''Δόρυ Πέτρας." With this, he conjured a great sphere of pure slab, and sent it flying upwards towards Kisara. Now with Jack sealed, Kisara had no proper way of defending against these spells. "...Tch!" Utilizing the reflector spell once more, Kisara erected a series of tesselating hexagons around her body which drew magical power in from the atmosphere and powered the structure, returning the slab back to sender. Sanger, however, was already moved from his spot, standing next to Kisara. "You keep your back open. Restia Excellar Ziodyne. Aer et Aqua, Facti Nebula Illis Somnum Brevem! Nebula Hypnotica!" From this spell, he created a large fog which began to spread throughout the area with the goal of putting Kisara to sleep. "Let's see how you fight this off." Kisara's brain began to work - quickly formulazing a plan to get over this fog. She raised her hands and caused a large spell to erupt from hr hands, dispersing the fog. She also dodged Sanger's hypnotism spell by running away from it; turning around, she blasted him with more constant fire. Sanger extended a hand, allowing the flames to wrap around his hands, and brought them to his mouth, tasting them. "You do have truly fierce magical power." He concluded. "However, you're far too green to put up a decent showing against me." He devoured the flames, and motioned her forward. "Will you still come?" Kisara smirked. "Oh, I'll attack, alright...." She raised her hands to the sky, summoning the necessary power and shaping the lightning using her own magical power into the form of a demonic lightning creature with visible teeth and large claw-like hands. "Orion...Devastation!!" She channeled the power downwards, resulting in an overwhelming figure of tremendous authority and power swinging down at Sanger, tearing up the earth and the skies as it moved. Sanger watched the progression of this technique, and slowly raised an arm. "''Restia Excellar Ziodyne. ''Κενότητος ἀστράπσατω δὲ τεμέτω! Δίος τύκος!" His index and pointer finger began to crackle with lightning, and he swung it upwards, in a sweeping motion, releasing a crackling arc of pure lightning, which effortlessly sliced through Kisara's own spell, causing an explosion. Taking advantage of this smokescreen, he flew upwards towards Kisara, appearing in front of her. "Game set and match. Flans Exarmatio." This was a disarming spell. Kisara's clothes dissapeared in an instant; she was stripped naked swiftly and mockingly. It took her a few moments to notice so, but when she did...she let out a small squeal and attempted to cover her nakedness with her hands, colllapsing to the ground on her knees while screaming obsenities at Sanger. The illusion quickly shattered, and Sanger dashed forward as if ht was skating along the ground, pushing his palms into Kisara's now clothed torso, pushing her straight out of the ring and into the nearest wall. "A-AND WE HAVE A WINNER!" The announcer announced to the crowd at large. "AFTER A TOOTH AND NAIL HAND TO HAND MATCH, SANGER HAS TRIUMPHED OVER KISARA WITH A RINGOUT AND HE IS OUR NEW WORLD MARTIAL ARTS CHAMPION! Kisara was completely at an utter loss for words. "....Tch, how...." "I'm simply better." Sanger replied, helping the girl to her feet. "Now, go wait with your friends, I have to give the money to someone I owe." Sanger made Kisara walk off as he went to accept the prize money. "Would you be able to give the money to a Lisette Grenge instead?" Sanger asked, waving off the check they were about to sign in his name. "She'll need it much more than I will." "U-uh...sure." The announcer was surprised by this. "That's very kind of you, Sanger." "Think nothing of it." He replied, waving as he walked off. "Tell her I wish her the best of luck." As he walked into the competitor's building he saw Mina and Marin crowding around their friend, chatting away excitedly. "Would it be fair to say that Kisara is actually the strongest of us? I mean, she's powerful, but she has too much ambition..." Marin queried. Kisara could barely hear what the two were chatting about; almost like she'd been talked about- her ears were burning, as well. "...Whaaaaaaaa?" It was a surprise that she could even talk through all the events that had transpired. Sanger floated over to the girls, interrupting their conversation. "It's nice to see you all reunited after Kisara's little trip. So..." He cast his eyes to Kisara. "I believe I promised you a way to control your darkness?" Kisara clasped her hands together. "Yes, indeed you did. Now, do go on. Do go on." It wasn't like her to be so...serious. "I think a demonstration will be easier." Sanger raised his hands, forming what appeared to be a sphere of lightning within his palms. "''Stagnet!" The whirling sphere ceased, and he closed his fist around it. "Complexio!" A crackling aura began to envelop him, and it even spread throughout his body, changing his entire physical being. "Supplementum pro "Armationem..." '' "This is the Magia Erebea, specifically, one form of it, the Agilitas Fulminis." His entire body was glowing with the colour of lightning, he could have been made out of it for all they knew. Mina was naturally stunned by this. "What do you think, Kisara?" Kisara was at a loss for words. "....Whoa, coooooooooooool..." She looked like a kid in a candy store, really. So excited and full of energy. Marin gasped at this. "I've heard of Magia Erebea before, but they were only legends. If I remember correctly, Mizuzu said that we were to never speak of it..." "Magia Erebea, the Dark Magic." Sanger chuckled at the generic tilte of this powerful magic. "Using this magic, you assimilate the spells of your choice, merging them into your body and taking on their traits. It's an enhancement magic with many uses, and this is just scratching the surface." "But...how can it help Kisara conquer her darkness?" Mina asked, confused. "That is what one must do to even be able to use the magic, you see." Sanger summoned a scroll. "This is the scroll of Magia Erebea. Within one's own consciousness, they will fight and must defeat their own inner darkness. Through that method, Magia Erebea can be used." Why did it sound so simple? Was he hiding something? Kisara nodded. "...hey, it could be easy. But...Eh, why the hell not. I mean...power, is power, right?" There was something just...ominous about that tone of voice that she spoke with. "I will teach it to you later, Kisara." Sanger, unlike Mina and Marin, was not visibly disturbed by this girl's lust for the power of this dark magic. "I need to get the test ready. In the meantime, enjoy the time you can spend with your friends. You may not get much more of it." He faded from view before the girls could ask anymore questions. Marin ran over to Kisara and grabbed her, speaking in a tone that completely belied her own worry for the Magia Erebea. "Come on, let's all go get something to eat!" "Yeah, they have a good restaurant here!" Mina tugged on both of the girl's hands. "Kisara can treat us!" No Peace For The Weary "I told you it'd be good food." Mina grinned, jabbing a fork that pierced a sausage in the direction of Kisara, before snatching a piece of food from Marin's plate, who was sitting next to her. "It's good enough to steal." Kisara actually seemed as if she drooled. "...Looks tasty. ...I think I should go back and ask for everything on the menu." Marin smacked Kisara in the back of the head from across the table. Surprisingly nobody took notice of this. "Your eyes are bigger than your stomach, you know." "Marin, it's funny." Mina smiled at her girlfriend. "You look so feminine, are respected and adored as an idol...and yet have such a capacity for violence. I think I like it." CRACK! A sound resounded throughout the room, before the lights flickered on and off...before they turned straight offf. A slight 'woosh' sound could be heard, as Marin's scream echoed and the lights returned. All this in a few seconds... All that was left was a calling card... Mina looked around, calling for Marin. However, that act was pointless, and she quickly realised that. She moved over to the table, and picked up the card that had been left there. "Well...this is incredibly convenient and also very stupid." Mina chucked the card towards Kisara. "Looks like we have a date with an Ayako Murasame." Kisara looked outside, disturbed somewhat. "...Let's go, then." Mina cast a look at the card. "She's taunting us." The Quincy gritted her teeth. "She's actually telling us ''where she is." Kisara sighed. "Who would be stupid enough." She scratched her head. "...Tch. Anyway, we don't have time to lose. Who knows what horrors they could be doing to her..." FIN